


Slander

by satanic_panic



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Slanderous words are just a part of being in a relationship with Christian, right?





	Slander

It always worried you, going to premieres with Christian, mostly because you always feared what the press would say; he was older than you, by a fair amount, and although you loved him dearly, you couldn’t deny that you feared the media. They always seemed to make snarky, disrespectful comments about yours and Christian’s relationship, whether it was slandering you or him, and the comments dug into your heart and tore you apart; which was why you were so on edge today, surrounded by press and the media. One interviewer came up to you, but the second they made a comment about you being “in it for the money”, Christian stepped in, and cleared his throat.

“Listen, mate, it isn’t any of your business what goes on behind closed doors,” he growled lowly. “And neither is it any of your business who I love, or who (y/n) loves. So drop it and leave it, yeah?”

The interviewer nodded before rolling their eyes and walking away, leaving you and Christian as alone as one could get while walking down a red carpet with paparazzi on one side, and a huge promotional poster on the other. Looking up at Christian, you smiled, and pulled him in for a quick, daring, appreciative, kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
